Mantle
The Mantle was an extremely dangerous dungeon filled with countless amounts of Zombies and Zombie Pigmen in Shotbow's MineZ, as it is currently closed for repairs. It is located in the northernmost continent of the map. Kill Count * User, Near, Cri, Swan (Squidward #1) * Ten, Mega, Tricky, Uncounted, Luke (MineZ AriCore #1) * Spicy, Wookiee (User MineZ #2) Survivors * User, Cri, ProtonToad, Nyquil, Impaired, Near (User MineZ #2) How to Complete the Mantle Loot to Bring * Be sure to bring strong, high durability swords, as you will need them for the hordes of Zombies. * Bringing a bow with plenty of arrows is suggested, so you can easily deal with Zombie Pigmen. * Bring potions to heal in case you take high amounts of damage, especially if you're taking on the dungeon alone. * Bring decent, high durability armor, or else Zombies will tear you apart without it. * Lastly, bringing grenades and splash potions might be a good idea, as they provide a quick way to eliminate a lot of Zombies. Entrance * The entrance can be found at the cords (-780, -3690) * Once arriving, walk up the stairs and step on the golden pressure plate to be teleported into the first room. ** You will receive Nausea III for 15 seconds upon doing this. First Room * Step on the golden pressure within the four redstone ore blocks to be teleported to the first challenge. ** This will close the dungeon, keeping you from exiting until you either win or die. Second Room * To start the first challenge, press the button found on the wall. * The best way to do this challenge is to simply kill the Zombies as they spawn. However, if you aren't in a group or have a lack of ideal supplies, hiding in the corner of the room will usually help in preventing the Zombies from attacking you. * Once all the Zombies are defeated, a gold block will spawn next to the Zombie spawner. Step on it to be teleported to the next challenge. Third Room * The challenge in this room is very similar to the last, except more Zombies will spawn at a faster pace. * To start this challenge, press the button on the button within the depression on the wall. * This room is difficult even with a group, so it may be best to hide. If a person happens to be attacked, help kill the Zombies attacking them, then shift and hide again. * Once the wave is over, a gold block will appear next to the bookcases. Step on it to be teleported to the third challenge. Fourth Room * This room contains three dispensers. The middle one spawns only Pigmen, and the side ones spawn only Zombies. The Zombies will spawn around twice as fast as the Pigmen. * For this challenge, it is best to have people get onto the elevated walls in the room and shoot the Pigmen as they spawn, trying their best to not have Zombies see them. ** Alternatively, you could kill everything as it spawns, however, you would a lot of supplies to do so. *Similar to the previous challenges, a gold block will appear to teleport you to the next challenge once the wave is completed. Fifth Room * This is the final challenge. On the western statue will be a stone button, press it to begin this challenge's wave. * Two of the dispensers will spawn Zombies, while the other two will spawn Zombie Pigmen at relatively the same pace. * A good way to do this room is just to shift in a corner, shooting the Zombie Pigmen as they spawn, and killing the Zombies as they come to you. ** Alternatively, if you're in a group, one person could run around to grab the Zombies' attention while the others kill them off slowly. * Once the wave ends, you will have completed the Mantle. The gold block for this room will spawn under one of the statues. Stepping on it will teleport you to the loot room, so you can collect your rewards! Loot Room * After you finish collecting your loot, press the button to exit the Mantle. Category:Goals